1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a safety ski binding.
2. Description of the Related Art
A safety ski binding which the measured-value pickups are connected by a multiplexer to a switchable amplifier and a clock generator, has become known from WO 81/00 358-A1. In this case, the amplifier controls a voltage-controlled oscillator, the output signals of which are counted in assigned counters, which emit a release signal to the triggering device if a certain counter reading is exceeded. In this case, the signals of the voltage-controlled oscillator are passed in each case to the counters assigned to the individual-measured pickups, the corresponding switching being performed by the clock generator.
Although this achieves a triggering speed dependent on the magnitude of the forces occurring, it entails the disadvantage that, even under extreme loads, a certain delay in the driving of the triggering device cannot be avoided. Thus, in such a case, due to the high signal level which the measured-value pickups supply, although the oscillator, controlled in its frequency, operates with a correspondingly high frequency, the driving of the triggering device cannot begin until the intended counter reading which is fixed for a triggering is reached. In extreme cases, however, this may lead to a delayed triggering and consequently to a considerable risk of injury for the skier.